


Yin Yang

by Tinker_Titan



Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010)
Genre: Annabeth Bashing, Gay Sex, M/M, Plotbunnies, Romance, Some angst, Yaoi, fluff here and there, mature audiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinker_Titan/pseuds/Tinker_Titan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's always had it hard in his years of life. Is it too much to ask for something better? A father he can meet? A lover who understands? Friends who care? Life isn't always fair, but it can give us the opposite we need sometimes. "Percy, it doesn't matter what the gods do and don't like. This is what I want."</p><p>Cannon events mixed with non-cannon events. Review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and share with me your thoughts. I seriously want to know what you think of this.
> 
> Also posted by me as Za Great Prussia on fanfiction. net.

Normally, when a child is first introduced to the art of surprises, it's shocking, followed by excitement, happiness, and its generally fun. For Percy Jackson, it was always more of just a shock. Ever since he was a young boy, he would hate surprises, any that life would throw his way. They were never a happy memory associated with a birthday party where he would be surrounded by friends and family, a mother with a bright smile, a father that loved him, and a warm atmosphere. There was never a surprise from his father taking him to a ballgame, removing him from school for a day. No.

His birthdays were a letdown. He would always be grateful to his mother for trying, but they were never filled with nothing but pure happiness. The first birthday he could remember is his fourth birthday. Percy Jackson was born on the eighteenth of August, just around the time that school normally starts. For the brunette's fourth birthday, he received a used baseball mitt from the pawn shop across the street from his family's apartment, a cheap pair of new shoes, and a Spiderman comic book. The comic was a nice thought, but it wasn't a hero he ever really liked. He didn't have any friends at the time, so he was alone on that day. His mother had to work at a bar just a few streets over during most of his birthdays. So, he was shocked when he entered elementary school and noticed how the faces of the little boys and girls around him would be so excited when the word birthday was mentioned; how they couldn't wait for their own. The presents; he had barely ever gotten a cupcake.

Birthdays weren't the only things that put him down and surprised him in life. When Percy saw everyone else having a good time with their moms and dads, he saw his own family if things could have been different. His mother catered to the whims of a lazy, fat, bastard of a man that always smelt like he didn't know the meaning of the words 'Whipping-of-thy-ass'.

He gambled, cheated, and with him owning the apartment complex that he and his mother lived in, raised the rent whenever he or his mother did something that pissed him off. He wasn't ever fair in life and lounged about with a beer bottle conveniently in hand. Sometimes, just for the sake of the throw.

Percy could remember multiple times when he was in middle school and had to explain to his teachers and counselors that his cuts and bandages where from him simply playing a little rough in the woods near the national park. But really, they were from all the times that Bert was watching the game or playing poker and Percy "got in the way".

And his teachers had believed him. He did play in the woods in those days. He always ran into someone from school whenever he went and so it wasn't something that could be seen as a lie.

He knew his mother cared about him and truly tried to make her son happy, but Percy had trouble liking the fact that this was what his life had to offer. And the constant disappointment that surrounded him always surprised him, even though at some point, it shouldn't have. Sometimes, there's was just a limit to the surprises life had to offer you and the sheer magnitude or levels.

When he found out that he was dyslexic, he was shocked that he would be seen as the freak who couldn't read without a minute to actually dissect it bit by bit. Dyslexia was added along with: no father, little social interaction, and only making a friend when he entered high school. He didn't have a lot of nice things, spent most of his free time at school in the pool, and he was a boy with an attitude half the time. He was the loser, the "Water-boy-freak". Sure is shocking how hostile and judging those around him could be. For Percy Jackson, surprises sucked.

Percy spent even more time in the water too. He suddenly gained the talent to hold his breath under water for what seemed like impossible amounts of time. It helped him stay where he felt comfortable for a little while longer. He liked that. It made him feel safer and feel like he had more control.

Percy wanted a father at one point in his life. He wanted a male role model, a man of the house that gave him something to rise up to. But eventually he stopped. Percy thought that maybe his father never even knew about him, and wondered what his dad's reaction would be when he realized that he has a son.

But no. His father had always known about him. He never got a card, gift, or a damn phone call from the Jackson senior. So, he stopped wanting his father to come around and give him a hug and own up to the responsibility of having a family to provide for. He was just as bad as Bert was. Bert would always be a wash out, the no good dirt bag.

You can imagine how Percy felt when he not only was attacked on a fieldtrip to the museum, watched his mom get kidnapped by a creature unworldly, and discovered that his father was Poseidon in the matter of two days. Percy Jackson was a demigod. He may have had a different outlook on life, but it didn't change how he felt about his father. He wouldn't forgive him.

And the reason behind Percy being hunted down stunned him, confused the hell out of him. Percy Jackson wasn't a thief. He never was a thief and never would be. But that's what they called him, the lightening thief. The so called gods never found any proof that he was to blame for the disappearance of the lightning bolt of Zeus.

Percy discovered that his best friend was a born Satyr and his new friend, Anna Beth, was born the daughter of Athena. The two of them would always be found to be important to him and held close to his heart. Grover was the one friend that Percy made before Camp Half-Blood. Ever since they met Percy and Grover were good friends, best friends even. Grover understood where Percy came from, not having a father and always being different from half the world. If only he knew before how different they were.

Then there was Luke, the boy that Percy saw as a slightly older role model. He was smart, cunning, handsome, and strong. When Percy ventured on his quest for Zeus' lightning bolt, Luke was the one that Percy called when he needed to find one of the little green orbs to teleport them to the underworld and face Hades and get Percy's mom back. Luke was the one who had given Percy the shield the protected him from many instances where very sharp things were involved in the equation.

Percy and his friends thought that they could trust Luke. They thought that he was their friend. They were past the point of being wrong. Luke wanted a war of the gods and wrath invoked upon the humans. He wanted the gods to see the error of their ways; revenge. It was music to the blonde's ears.

Luke was the lightening thief. He framed Percy, instigating the event of his mother being held hostage by the god of the underworld. And to top it all off, he asked for Percy to join him afterwards.

It was after that adventure that Luke became an enemy of the gods and enemy of the demigods. All who knew him felt betrayed, Percy was left angry, but he at least understood to some degree. Percy was hurt, Luke was angry at being refused a partnership between the two of them. Things were rough between them after that. Things were rough and violent.

Whenever Luke and Percy encountered one another, it always lead to a fight and ended in bruises, cuts, and blood. One of the encounters in particular lead to Percy's younger brother's, almost, death. They both thought that he had died. And what did Luke have to say about that?

"You could have easily prevented this, this ones on you, hero." Percy was sad, he was angry and even worse- he felt guilty and more betrayed than ever. Before that moment, each encounter had never had a casualty as one of the ending results. Luke was right, this one was on him.

When Percy was on his last leg, he was surprised to find his life saved by one that he thought was dead. He was surprised and happy. He felt like he was given a second chance.

"You're alive..." Percy rasped. His cloths were dirty and slightly torn from the events of the latest quest, the Prophecy for him to fulfill. He's bruised, and battered, and tired, but he couldn't stop there. The world was at stake. Lives needed to be saved, human or not. His knees wanted to give in, badly, but he wouldn't let them.

"I landed in the water." His younger brother, Tyson, lifted his shirt to see the wound that was previously there barely even visible anymore. The flesh was still red and angry, but you could still see it slowly fade back to its original, pale, color. The spot was even still wet from the water's effects on the younger. Percy never felt more grateful towards the fact that their father was Poseidon, god of the sea.

Percy may have been angry at Luke's actions, but he was grateful at least that Luke and his men hadn't killed his brother and taken another thing away from him, just like other aspects of his life had in the past. It was hard for him to forgive the son of Hermes, but he did. Although, Percy Jackson may have forgiven the past, but he didn't forget it. If Percy were to be honest, he wanted to slap the mc-happy shit out of Luke and ask him if he was out of his damn mind. He wanted to drag Luke back to Camp Half-Blood and remind him what at least the good points of being a demigod were. It wasn't all just about being different and never seeing one half of your parents. There would always be more to it than that. Greek culture was more than just history and a part of the lives of those across the globe. It was personal, real, and made you think more because you're a descendant of it. Being a demigod gave you more of an edge, a better chance of being able to change things, among the humans and the gods. Percy only wished that Luke could see that, not just the downside of a law that couldn't be blamed on the blonde's father.

Percy and Luke only ended up seeing each other and fighting one another even more. The tension was thick and burning. The sparks and glints in their eyes of the passion that they felt only made it thicker. Their battles left their throats burning, legs barely holding them up, skin sensitive, and dying for another crack at the other. They were desperate for each other to see their side. Hope and anger thrived within them, pushing them towards the other. Like a pinball machine. No matter how much they played, it all ended in the same place, the same way. The score always needed to be settled. It was an addiction; the game was always serious to them. It was something that never seemed to end.

But then it changed all over again, like life just never wanted to give Percy a brake, it seemed. It was another battle that seemed to steer them. Percy decided to take it on solo, no help, just him and the odds. Luke had been on his yacht yet again, oddly enough, he was alone too. A battle was being waged alright, but it wasn't anywhere near the luxury boat or where Percy was traveling. Where the battle was underneath the city of New York, Luke was on the coast. The battle wasn't even between their won respective sides and the both of them weren't even that sure who was fighting. All they knew was that it was happening and they hoped the other was there, waiting for each other.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Percy had traveled the streets at night and made it to the docks without being noticed by anyone that could make it troublesome for him being there, while Luke sat in his personal room on his yacht, sharpening the new sword he had stolen from and ogre that was left guarding some secret doorway. He wasn't sure what it led to, all he knew was that this blade was known for the ability to inflict wounds that would never heal and he wanted it. Although, Percy would be sure to bookmark it for later.

The last time that Percy was in need of a ride to a certain destination by sea, his brother had asked their father for help and he and his friends received it in the name of a creature named rainbow. But since then he picked up a new trick, he always seemed to learn something new when it came to the powers that were handed down to him by his father. Since then, Percy learned how to literally ride the waves. It was like walking on water, but instead of just standing, Percy moved along with it. And if he wasn't careful or concentrating, then he would take a dip in the colder side of New York's waters.

The trip on water wasn't a fast one, Percy wasn't a professional at the new action and he knew that it would be something that would be no walk in the park to perfect. He would stumble, wobble, and stagger around and nearly, a number of times had been carried off to be lost at sea. It took a lot of energy to use a technique like that and he knew that if he did wind up lost at sea, he'd be royally screwed.

When Percy reached the Yacht, he was tired, damp, but still ready for a fight. His blood didn't just course through his veins, it rushed with adrenaline and he was even more awake than he was earlier that day. He slowly and calmly rose the water beneath his feat so he would be able to get a grip on the railing in the front of the yacht and pull himself up and over. It took Percy a second to adjust to a more solid form of ground beneath his feet. Once settled, he was shocked to find that there were no guards or henchman lurking around. Now that he wasn't pressed for time, Percy took the time to look around and appreciate his surroundings. Percy had no idea as to how Luke was able to afford it all. Everything that had come into his line of vision that night screamed nothing but money, money, and more money. But he could at least say that it wasn't too flashy. It was all at least moderate in some way or another. It wasn't as if there wasn't random crap scattered about as if it truly didn't matter at all. And seeing as when you face they've faced, most objects always remain having a simple form of material value.

Percy had searched the boat at a slow pace and made sure to at least be subtle in alerting his presence, meaning, he had waited until the right moment to make sure he kept the upper hand. Neither knew where the other was, and he could use that to his advantage if he played his cards right. Hell, he was pretty sure that Luke didn't even know that he was on board the boat yet.

Percy descended upon a certain set of stairs that he never noticed the last time he was there. They were off to the side, next to a table with a set of controls that would most likely always be foreign to him. He never was all too interested in boats. The only thing about a boat that interested Percy was the part where it's in the water and stays there.

When Percy reached the end of the stairs, he was nervous about how much darker it was further down. Nighttime sure made a bigger difference down there. The only light came from a cracked open door at the end of the hallway the stairs were connected to. Luke was in there, he could feel it in his bones. His nerves were on fire and his palms sweaty.

What the brunette didn't notice was a small pile of rope on the floor, lying against the wall in front of him to his left. By not paying attention to where he was walking, his foot had gotten caught in the rope, making it a tangled mess. He had fallen with a "FUCK!" face first into the hard metal floor. The level of noise he made didn't even register in his mind as he felt the pain of the impact flow and burn through his body. His knees collided awkwardly beneath him, forcing him to fall to lean more to the side to relieve the pressure put on them. He could tell that there was a good chance of bruising later.

While Percy had worked on freeing his trapped foot, he hadn't noticed the blond he was looking for emerge from his room behind him with a frown that formed into an amused smirk. He was a bubbling mess of mutterings and curses.

"Son of a... Fucking... Can't believe this." He was angry at his clumsy actions and he was even more pissed when the second that he was back on his feet Luke had taken that moment to grab him by the back of shirt pull him back into the blonds room. He was pinned against the door with his hands above his head, immobile. His body was facing Luke and he stared into his eyes with anger and defiance. Percy didn't pay too much attention to the fact that the blond was very close to his body.

"Hello, hero." Luke had taunted. His eyes bore right into those of Percy's that night, causing a shiver to rake through his body, oddly enough, it was pleasant.

"Luke, what do you want?" Percy held his own, he had stood his ground. He wouldn't let himself be made into something small by the likes of Luke castellan.

"Now Percy, I think that line is entitled to me. Sneaking onto my boat, pretty much breaking and entering, I'm sure." Luke had moved himself a bit closer to Percy's body, lowering his face down the two inches of the height difference to be more at eye level with the brunette. "And I know that you have that cute little sword of yours that daddy gave you, toying with weapons on somebody else's property. I bet your little friends don't even know that your here, considering your all alone with me. I always knew that you had it in you. Or is being the rebellious bad boy just an act?"

In a rush of anger, Percy had forced himself off the wall he was pinned against and was able to get Luke off of him, the other falling back onto his bed. He tried to dig his weapon out of his pocket but was stopped when Luke grabbed him by the wrist and was pulled down, also falling on the bed.

"The hell you will!" Luke would have none of that. If he couldn't get to the sword he had finally gotten his hands on, Percy wouldn't be allowed the right to his. The two of them couldn't get a proper hold on the other, instigating a fight for dominance. Neither would let the other escape, nor would they let the other get the upper hand. The longer they had fought that night, the further their emotions came to the surface. The struggle brought frustration. Every movement had seemed to serve a purpose of tangling limbs and twisting the sheets that night.

"Get off me!"

"Hypocrite!"

"Poseidon help you, Percy!" Luke was getting aggravated. Or in his own, personal, words 'stark-raving-pissed'. Hands roamed and clamped down in various areas of their bodies and clutched, scratched, pulled, and dug in ways that shouldn't have made it so hot and bothering.

"Mmmn... seriously Luke... Get off." Percy gasped as the blonde's knee rubbed up, accidentally, against Percy's crotch. Luke found that interesting, deciding to do it again.

"Ahn..." Percy's breath hitched and his back arched upwards into Luke's body. His face obtained a light flush as the blond did it again and again.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The smirk on his face was pure shit-eating with a hint of arousal.

"Bastard... knock it off." Percy's own body had betrayed his words. He ground his crotch right against the offending knee that simply gave him a delightfully wonderful tingle with just enough pressure. His back arched off of the bed again and his eyes slipped closed, face flushed, and body offering.

"Hmmm, no. I don't think I will, Percy." Luke leaned in closely and looked into Percy's eyes. Percy wasn't sure what he was looking for before he found himself up on his feet and facing the door with a clothed, raging, hard on. He stood there, confused, as he faced the door and contemplated his next move for barely a minute until-

"Well, what are you doing? Leave." The blonde's words made him jolt in surprise at the other's cold words. There was no room for argument and Percy heard Luke lay back on his bed, the ruffling of the sheets spelling out his every movement, and he could feel his eyes watching him.

"Um..." he shifted his feel uncomfortably and scanned the room to play more attention to anything other than the blond on the bed with eyes that bore into the soul.

"You want to stay?" Luke asked curiously, a perfect left eyebrow arched upwards. The blonde's shirt was wrinkled up in their little skirmish; Percy could see that as Luke leaned up on his elbows. When he really stopped to look at the blond, he noticed that his hair really complimented his eyes, right in the middle of a sunny and honey color, his eyes a deep and dark sky. He couldn't say that Luke wasn't attractive. But there were still many things about that made it wrong. Enemies, Anna Beth, Thalia, his father, and the rest of the gods above, there were too many scenarios to count; most only ending badly for everyone. He didn't want to be the one that made the stupid mistake of sleeping with the enemy.

Swallowing down his pride and logic, Percy got back on the bed, crawling back over to get on Luke's lap. The blond sat up as Percy's full weight came down on him.

"Say it, Percy." The lowly spoken words caused a shiver to rake down Percy's spine and he knew Luke felt it. The grin was a dead giveaway.

"Hmmm, I make you feel that good? I can get that kind of reaction out of you?" To add emphasis, the blonde brought his hands up and slid them under Percy's shirt, warmth on cold skin. The brunette's breathing hitched and labored, he himself running his hands through short blonde locks. Fingers feeling soft tresses uncurl and give Luke a more disheveled look.

Luke would probably never know how right those spoken words were when he had Percy on his back under the sheets and legs wrapped around his waist. The brunette's hair wild and in all different directions, lips kiss-swollen, and eyes enticing with blown pupils and a more misty sheen with pleasured tears in the corners.

"Mmn... Luke~. Uhn, oh god!" Luke, even though he couldn't agree more, couldn't hold back his chuckle even if he wanted to.

"Heh... Only, fuck, half right." Counting Percy, Luke had ever only slept with three people in his entire life, Percy being the only male. Luke wasn't the type to suddenly find love in those up close and what would appear to be romantic moments where not only the world but life would slow down and there was only the two of them. No, if Luke saw a good partner for sex, he took on a good partner for sex. He never considered himself gay or straight, he just liked sex. Not as an addict, he was just enthusiastic about it when he had it. He had never really considered being with a man before though, and now that he has, he could easily say that he would delve more into the gay side a bit more than his straight side. Some would call it bisexual, he would call it brilliant chemistry. With the two woman before Percy, he would easily pick Percy before them any day. And Percy was a virgin in every sense of the word. And Luke didn't mind that. It was still the best sex he'd ever had before.

"S-slower. Please, sl-oh!-wer." Luke not only surprised Percy but also himself when he slowed down to a reasonable speed. His thrusts weren't too slow but they weren't fast either, they were nice, perfect, and hard.

"Almost..." It wasn't a surprise that Percy was closer to completion than Luke, being the virgin beforehand. Watching Percy cum was probably the most mesmerizing sight that Luke was lucky enough to witness, something else he would never admit out loud. All throughout Percy's orgasm Luke had a hard time prolonging his oncoming completion as the brunette below him clenched and subconsciously did his best to try and milk him for all he was worth.

"Shit!" When Luke tried to pull out and cum, he was surprised again when Percy only tightened the hold his legs had around Luke's waist, preventing his exit.

"Inside..." Luke wasn't going to complain, he found the whole idea very sexy and oddly appealing. It was like he was laying claim on Percy. His cum deep inside the brunette, marking him, a brand that will eventually leave but will never be forgotten.

Rolling off of Percy and to the side, Luke took a moment to catch his breath. Percy was half asleep when his next act of movement was turning to cuddle into the right side of Luke's side. Luke only hesitated for a moment, questioning the action, before wrapping his arm around the smaller and slightly younger boy. He knew Percy was fully asleep when he heard the younger's slow and even breathing, looking peaceful without a care in the world. He was tempted to wake Percy up but decided against it seeing as not only was Percy warm but also because he found the younger's presence fairly comforting. He let it be that night.


End file.
